


I Love(d) You

by day6isworthit



Series: Trust & Listen [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Day6 AU, F/M, Fluff, Plot Twists, medical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit
Summary: Jae and Riley have been best friends ever since. However, because life happened, they got separated. Nine years later, they’re back in each others lives. What do you think will happen?ORThe sequel to Baby It’s Okay you never thought I’d write but did.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s Monday again, which means it’s another week of dragging myself everyday just to get to work. I got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. I checked my reflection in the mirror and saw the dark circles around my eyes, brought about by the sleepless nights from the hospital. I have to take a vacation soon, I need a break from all this. 

After an hour, I headed out for work, going out of my house for the first time in two days. A good thing is the sun’s finally out today, after a week of heavy rains and the dark clouds hovering everywhere. I stood under the sun for a few minutes, basking in its rays, the heat kissing my cheeks. I watched the people around me, passing me by in a rush, to cross the street, to get to the places they’re going. But me? I have thirty minutes to spare before I’m even late for work. So I walked. The hospital is only six blocks away from where I lived so I walk to and from work everyday; only taking a cab when I’m dead tired or when the world decides the rain needs to be poured. 

As soon as I arrived in the hospital, a nurse approached me, handing me a cup of coffee and told me I had a septal myectomy scheduled in 30 minutes. Wow, fun. You see, I’m the chief resident in the surgery department of Seoul Eunpyong Hospital. And yes, I’m too young to be a chief resident but I skipped a few grades back in elementary so I graduated earlier than my age group. I’m only 26. 

Work was draggy as always, everyday I feel like a robot doing routine work. I wake up, go to work, see patients, surgery, eat when the time permits, see more patients, do more surgeries, then I go home to sleep for a few hours, and then I wake up the next day to do the same thing all over again. I sighed onto a chair along the hallways adjacent to the wards. I just finished my rounds and I’m freaking hungry. I haven’t eaten anything since that coffee. I closed my eyes, pushing my glasses up to my hair, and massaged my temple trying to ease my headache.

“Well if it isn’t Kang Soobin.” a voice said. 

I looked up to where the sound was coming from and looked to the guy standing on my right. He’s with four other people but I don’t know who they are. 

I put my glasses back on and took a better look on his face. Oh my God.

“Yaaa, Park Jaehyung! What are you doing here?” I said standing up and gave him a big bear hug. He wrapped his arms around me, engulfing me in his slim but muscular arms, his height towering over my small frame. 

“I just got out of the hospital. I was hospitalized here for a few days.” 

“You were? Then why didn’t I see you at least once during my rounds? Or your chart?”

“Management only let one doctor and a few nurses to aid for me during my stay. You know how it is.” 

“Ah right, you’re famous now.”

“So you’re a doctor now huh?”

“Chief resident baby!” I said with a proud smile. 

“Damn! Who would’ve thought that my little Riley will become a doctor, and a surgeon at that.” he said ruffling my hair.

“It’s Dr. Kang for you. And hah I haven’t heard people call me Riley in a long time.”

“You’re still Riley to me. Anyway, meet my band members.” He said turning towards the men standing awkwardly behind him.

“This is Brian...”

“Actually it’s Young K.” he said interrupting. 

“Shh Brian not now. And then Sungjin, Dowoon and Wonpil.” Jae continued pointing to them one by one, respectively. They were all shorter compared to Jae’s giant self but they’re still taller than me by a few inches. 

They introduced themselves and shook my hand. The blonde guy spoke fluent English, while the rest of them spoke to me in Korean. Jae explained that Brian lived in Toronto for a few years, thus his English. The shortest one among all of them, Wonpil, was very bubbly and was smiling the entire time. It was borderline creepy to be honest. Dowoon, the shy man, half hiding behind Brian just awkwardly smiled at me. Aigoo, how cute. And Sungjin, wow. I have no words. He’s just beautiful. 

“It was nice meeting all of you. But I need to go, I have a surgery in forty minutes. Good to see you Jae.” I said and turned to gather my things from my seat. 

“Wait Ri, can I get your number? We need to catch up. I haven’t seen you since I left LA.”

“Hmm maybe next time Jae. I’m already running late for my surgery.” I said in a hurry and started to walk away from them. 

A few steps later, Jae shouted. 

“You haven’t changed a bit Ri-bear, you still blush at the sight of me. I’ll see you soon okay?” I can see that smirk planted on his face even without looking at him. 

I turned around and gave him the finger, which earned me a finger heart in return. Oh my God, how cheesy. Who is this man? But he’s right, I haven’t changed a bit. I still blush by just looking at him. 

I can’t believe I just met Jae again; in my hospital of all places. And seeing that I didn’t give him my number, he’ll stop at nothing just to get it somehow. He’ll find a way for sure. And so help me God, I’ll have to be prepared for having Jae back in my life. 

***

“Are you alright, Dr. Kang?” Jisoo said, a resident as well, two years my junior. 

“I’m fine, just tired. I had a rough day, wanna go have some drinks later?”

“YES PLEASE! The ER was too hectic today, five patients came in because of the car accident down in Hongeun-dong. And the interns didn’t know what to do, I had to do everything myself. Those little shits!”

“Told you to leave the ER, go a different path. Look at me chilling in surgery.” 

“Chilling in surgery my ass. I don’t wanna do surgeries everyday, I don’t like the idea of slicing skin then stitching it back up for a living. No thank you. And I enjoy the ER, I like the thrill of it. It’s just the interns I don’t like.”

“There’s a reason why it’s called surgery hun, you’re supposed to slice people up then stitch it back again. And stop speaking as if you weren’t an intern two years ago. Come on, our shifts are done let’s get out of here.” I said getting up from my seat to change back into my regular clothes. 

Jisoo and I had dinner and a few beers at our favorite restaurant just a street behind the hospital. We gossiped over the rumors going around the hospital and gushed at the cute toddler sitting on the table next to us. After a few glasses, I was already feeling light headed and tipsy so we decided to call it a night. We had early shifts tomorrow so we really can’t afford to be drunk tonight. 

We parted ways and I walked back to the hospital to get the rest of my things before heading home. Since I wasn’t feeling in the mood to go home yet, I sobered up by finishing half of my backlog of charts in the residents’ lounge. I stayed for another two hours. 

I was on my way out of the hospital when I saw Jae in front of the concierge. I turned my back from him, hiding my face with my bag. 

“Kang Soobin yes. She’s a doctor here.” He said to the girl manning the concierge. 

“Ah Dr. Kang from surgery?” 

“Yes that’s the one. Can I get her number?”

It hasn’t been a day, what the heck is he doing back here? I need to make a run for it before someone sees me hiding. 

“I’m sorry sir, we’re not allowed to disclose personal information about our staff. If you need to see Dr. Kang, I can help you schedule an appointment...Dr. Kang!”

Goddamnit! Should’ve waited for Jae to leave! 

“Yes?” I stopped in my tracks and turned towards them. 

“Jae! You’re back, are you feeling fine? Are you okay?”

“You know him, Dr. Kang?” Yoojung said. 

“Yes Yoojung thank you. I can handle it from here.” I said smiling back at her. I dragged Jae out of earshot and turned him to face me. 

“So Ri, that number? I need it.” 

“Demanding aren’t we? Why do you need it so bad?”

“Because we have a lot to catch up on. And a lot of feelings we need to settle.” He said sternly, slightly smirking. 

“I’m tired today, Jae. I wanna get home already. Can we talk about this some other time?” 

“Sure of course! So how about that number, Ri? I mean the sooner you give it to me the sooner you can go home.” 

“You’re still frustrating as ever! Fine! Give me your phone.” I said finally giving up. 

“Thank you. Come on, I’ll drive you home.” 

“You don’t have to, I don’t live that far.”

“Please? I want to.” He said with a pout. Oh my good Lord that pout. 

“Alright alright! Let’s go, I need to sleep already.”

“Lead the way Ri-bear.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Soobin, someone’s looking for you. He’s out in the hallway.” Jisoo said entering the room. 

I just got back from doing my rounds and it’s now 2 in the afternoon. So I was lying down on the couch with my feet up on the wall, my head dangling from the edge. I’m hungry and tired and I really don’t want to see people right now. 

“Did he tell you why he wants to see me? Is he a patient?” I asked groaning, running a hand on my face.

“I don’t know, didn’t ask. He doesn’t look like a patient though and he looks familiar.” 

I’m already pissed and irritable, don’t test me universe! This is my only break today, I have two surgeries scheduled in the afternoon, if this isn’t worth getting up from my rest I’m going to snap. I got up and fixed my hair into a knot, glasses on, and walked towards the door. 

“I heard someone’s looking for me?” I said once I opened the door. 

“Ri-bear!” 

“Jae! What are you doing here?” I said shocked to see the tall blonde. 

“I was in the area and I thought I should drop by and see you.”

“Really now? You were in the area, how convenient.” I said smirking at him. 

“I’m guessing you haven’t eaten lunch?” 

“I...”

“Let’s go, I saw a sandwich shop next door. You need to eat to be able to see patients dummy.” He said grabbing my hand, wrapping his big hands around my small ones. 

I wasn’t able to protest anymore and I really am hungry so who am I to refuse. He was dragging me behind him, a step ahead of me. I felt my cheeks heating up at the sight of our hands intertwined. Feels like high school all over again. 

“Where are you taking me? And why are you here again?” I asked letting go of his hand, catching up with his long strides, our steps now in sync. My legs might be a whole lot shorter than his but over the years I’ve learned to take bigger steps to keep up with him. 

“I missed you.” He said.

“Ha! You just saw me two days ago what are you going on about.”

“It’s true though, I missed you Riley.” He said stopping in his tracks, facing me and looking me straight in the eye. And wow okay, we’re back to full names now. He only calls me by Riley when he’s serious, Kang Soobin when he’s angry, Soobin when he’s really happy, and Ri-bear when he’s being sweet. 

“Joke’s on me then huh? If you really missed me that much, how come it took you nine years before you showed yourself to me?”

“Ri, I’m...” 

“Save it, let’s just go I’m hungry.” 

We reached the subway next to the hospital and Jae insisted he’ll pay. He ordered for me to get us a table and pushed me away. Still bossy as ever, I see. He was wearing a cap, a mask on his face, some worn out skinny jeans, and an oversized black hoodie, but somehow he still managed to look absolutely gorgeous. And for some reason, nine years down the road, I’m amazed at how he can still take my breath away. 

I looked away, scared he might actually catch me gawking at him. Okay, gawking is a strong word, so maybe admiring is a better term? Ha, who am I kidding. I looked down at my phone to see that I have five missed calls from Jisoo and eight texts messages. She was worried I was abducted or something since I didn’t come back. I sent a text saying that I was at subway and asked if she wants anything; to which she enthusiastically replied _“Bitch are you on a date with that dude who was looking for you?”_

_“No! What are you talking about he’s just a friend.”_

_“Oh so you are with him?????? I need details young lady! You better get your ass over here after your lunch date with hotstuff. Oh and italian bmt, all veggies minus jalapeño, ranch and chipotle for dressing on honey oat bread. Thanks xx”_

_“Shut up Jisoo!”_

“Who are you texting?” Jae said sitting down across from me. 

“Just my junior resident about a patient. Did you get my cookies?” 

“Double chocolate like always.” 

“Thanks.”

“So Ri, how are you?”

“Good.” I said biting down on my sandwich, avoiding his gaze and this conversation. I’m not really in the mood to catch up right now.

“How’s Aunt Min Young and Uncle JunHo?”

“Still in LA. Soohyun lives with me though, she’s a writer in some fashion magazine.”

“Oh right, Soohyun! How’s the little kid?” He asked.

“Not so little anymore. She’s 23 now.”

“Riley can you at least look at me when we talk.” 

I looked up and saw a stern look on his face. He got his serious face on, making me a little scared. He rarely shows this face with me before. I might’ve pushed a little too far this time? 

“Sorry, I’m not really in the mood today.” I said giving him a small smile. 

“Look, I know we’re not really in a good place right now. We’re so estranged from each other, but I’m trying to catch up with lost time here. Can you please give me a chance? I really do miss you. I miss my best friend.”

Best friend. _Best. Fucking. Friend._ Okay then. 

“Aright alright! What else do you wanna know? When you left, I went straight to med school, still ahead of my class. I graduated on time, did my internship in NYC, then Seoul Eunpyeong scouted me, asking me to do my residency and my fellowship here. Fast forward, nine years later, here I am! Hmm what else, ahh, my grandfather died two years ago. Oreos, our corgi died from a car accident four months after you left. Never got a dog after him. Soohyun had a pregnancy scare three years ago, which made my parents furious and sent her to live with me. Remember my cousin George? Yeah, he turned out to be gay. He’s now married to his husband and has three kids, and lives in Alabama. Lisa, that bitch who threw coffee on me that one time she thought I was dating you, remember her? She has breast cancer now. And...” 

“Stop it, Riley. This isn’t what I meant when I told you I wanna catch up.” He said stopping me from my rant.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to talk to you. I don’t know you anymore Jae. I haven’t seen you for nine years. The only news I ever got about you was that you debuted in a band and you’re famous now. You never called like you promised, you also never visited. I mean I get it you’re busy with your band and all, I understand that, but was it really hard to at least send a post card or something? You know just to at least tell me you’re alive?”

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine, really, I got over it a long time ago.” 

“Let me make it up to you then, please. I want you back.”

I didn’t say anything after that and continued eating in silence. After the meal, I bid Jae goodbye and told him he should go. If he wants to be back in my life, by all means, my doors are open. But that doesn’t mean I’ll be welcoming him with open arms like the naive Riley nine years ago. He needs to work his way back into my life. 

*  
It’s been three weeks since Jae last showed up, with no texts and or calls whatsoever. I knew it was too good to be true. I wasn’t really expecting anything but a girl can hope right? It’s fine though, I’ve been busy the past week, back to back surgeries and all. So today, I’m gonna get all the sleep I can get since it’s my day off. 

After doing the the dishes, laundry, and cleaning the house the entire morning, I’m ready for my bed. I have the next 36 hours to hibernate, yay! I was about to head back to my bedroom when the doorbell rang. Who could it be, visiting at this hour? 

I opened the door only to find Jae standing in front of me, a bag of groceries in one hand and a box of cake in the other. 

“Jae?” I said opening the door wider, motioning for him to enter. 

“I missed your japchae so I bought the ingredients. Can you cook for me?” He said walking towards the kitchen, placing down the groceries. 

“So you decided it’s a good idea to just show up here and ask me to cook? Are you nuts?” I said as I rummaged through the contents of the bag. 

“Please?” 

“Jae I’m tired. I just finished cleaning and was about to sleep. Can we do this some other time?” 

“Please?” He said again, pouting at me with his big eyes that always made me weak. Riley, what the hell, how are you still a Jae trash nine years later? 

“Okay okay, I’ll cook.” 

“I’ll help you then. What do you need?” 

“No. Stay away from my kitchen! The last time you tried to help me cook you burned my pots. Sit down and stay put.” I said pointing a carrot at him. 

He sat down, his arms up in surrender, and gave me a big smile. I gathered the ingredients and started to cook. I can’t believe I’m doing this. But I figured he won’t actually leave me alone until I cook him his food. 

I was so focused on cooking I didn’t notice Jae standing up from his seat and walking towards me. It was only when he wrapped his arms around my torso and placed his chin in the crook of my neck when I felt his entire body against mine; to which I immediately tensed up because of the sudden physical contact. I tried to twist in his grasp to take a look at him, but his hold on me only got tighter. I sighed and just continued cooking. 

We used to do this when we were younger. He would run to me and give me bear hugs whenever we see each other, no matter the place. He was never shy about being touchy, so this is all too familiar for me. I missed his hugs. 

The moment I placed the food on the plate, he reached down and grabbed it from me, but only to place it back down on the counter. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him. He cupped my face with both of his hands and kissed my forehead. I leaned in and closed the gap between us, hugging him tightly as I put my head on his chest. 

"Riley, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure anymore. For everything I guess. The way I handled things back then, how I left just like that, for not contacting..."

"Shh, it's fine. I'm fine, we're okay. Let's move on from that."

We stayed in that position for a good five minutes, wallowing in the silence and each other's warmth. 

“Come on, let’s eat I’m hungry.” Jae said letting go of me.

“Go ahead, I’m not really hungry.”

“Riley Kang not hungry? That’s new.” Jae said before eating a mouthful.

I watched him while he devoured his heaping plate of japchae, making small talk over food. I laughed at how fast he finished the entire serving, he really must be hungry. He offered to do the dishes after, refusing my help. He was moving comfortably around my house, as if he’s always been here. When he was done, he sat next to me on my couch while we watched a movie. Jae pulled me closer, wrapping the blanket around us and let me lie on his lap. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks went by smoothly. Jae has been constantly visiting me, at home and in the hospital; bringing me food and dragging me out of my house for a cup of coffee. It’s as if we haven’t separated for nine years, and everything’s back to normal. We jumped right where we left off, our habits and mannerisms still the same, like clockwork. I’m still getting used to seeing more of Jae though, adjusting to the fact that he’s back in my life. He shows up unannounced and I’m suddenly appalled by his presence. 

Today, Jae’s supposed to pick me up because he wanted me to meet his band members properly over dinner. But typical Jae, late as always. He’s bringing me home to their apartment, and he’s running late. I’ve been ready for the past half hour, I could’ve just went there myself but he insisted he’ll pick me up. I’m nervous though, what if they don’t like me? 

Ding! Finally he’s here! 

“Yo, what the hell took you so long?" I said as soon I opened the door. 

“Traffic, I’m sorry. Let’s go!” He said with an apologetic smile. 

“You know I don’t like being late, I get anxious!” 

“I know bab...Ri, I’m sorry.” 

Did he just? Was he about to call me baby? Am I hearing things? 

“So uh, will there be a lot of people or just your members?” I asked, changing the topic, letting it slide for now. 

“Just them, but Brian’s girlfriend is there too. She’s cooking for us.” 

“Oh he has a girlfriend? How about that Sungjin guy does he have a girlfriend?” 

Jae stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at me. He had this weird expression on his face that I can’t seem to comprehend. It’s new to me. 

“Well no, he doesn’t. But you’re not allowed to be interested in him, you’re mine. He can't have you or anyone else. Just me, okay Ri-bear?" He said and then proceeded to walk towards his car, like nothing happened. Like he didn’t just make my heart flutter like a small child opening Christmas gifts, as if what he just said made no impact, whatsoever, to my ever weak heart. 

After the 15 minute drive, we arrived at their apartment, it was spacious and the neighborhood seemed safe. Jae gave me a quick tour, showing me where the bathroom, kitchen, and the living room is; and pointed which door leads to his bedroom. 

“Glad you could make it today, Riley. Jae hasn’t shut up about you!” Brian said.

“Yeah, Jae hyung has been really anxious about you coming over. He cleaned the whole day yesterday!” Wonpil said laughing. 

“Hey, is Jae’s girlfriend here already?” A girl said coming out of a room. When she looked up, it’s safe to say that we’re both surprised to see each other. Forgetting the fact that she just called me Jae’s girlfriend. 

A loud squeal came out of her mouth and she ran towards me with open arms. The boys are quietly watching the scene unfolding in front of them, shock and amazement plastered on their faces. The girl running towards me is none other than Kendall Park. A dear friend way back when I transferred med schools in NYC. 

“Riri! Ahhhh, you’re Jae’s girlfriend?” She said. 

“I’m not? But wait, hold on, the boyfriend you told me about was Brian? The guy you met on the plane?” 

“Yes oh my God. I can’t believe you’re related to Jae!” 

“What is going on, how do you know each other?” Jae asked, interrupting our mini reunion. 

“We were neighbors back in NY! She lived across from me when she was in med school. We’ve been friends ever since, Riley stays with me whenever she drops by New York.” 

“So you guys are actually close?” Brian said. 

“Yeah, she’s one of the few people I told about our relationship, babe.” Ken said to Brian. 

“That's nice, very nice! Now there's two of you, I have to deal with two girlfriends in the house now." Sungjin said with a sigh, which earned a laugh from all of us. 

Lunch was amazing, thanks to Kendall’s cooking of course. She asked me questions about Jae, and how I became his girlfriend, to which I answered “I’m not” every time. All the while Jae kept quiet, just listening and sometimes smiling at the stories shared among us. 

“Wait okay, so when Jae was in middle school he wore what as a halloween costume?” Ken said laughing. 

“Yes you heard me right, he went as an m&m. Do you imagine a tall skinny guy with thick glasses, dressed as an m&m. It was hard not to laugh.” I said in between my laugh, trying my hardest not to snort. 

“Ya, you had your fair share of embarrassing costumes, excuse me! Ri wore a watermelon once, and cried about it because she wanted to be an orange. But someone rented it out before her.” Jae said defending himself. 

“I did not cry, what the hell are you talking about. Between you and me, you’re the crier.” “Well that’s true, but that’s because you always bully me.” 

“No I don’t. When did I ever bully you? Huh. Huh?” I said facing him and started tickling his sides, making him double in laughter. He was trying to block my tickles with his hands but failed. I kept on tickling him until I got locked in his grasp, his long legs wrapped around my torso while his hands held a tight grip on my hands. 

“Get a room you two. I can’t handle two couples flirting in front me. Shoo, go away.” Sungjin said disgust on his face. 

“Sungin! When did we ever flirt in front if you?” Ken said, feigning shock, trying to hide her amusement. 

“All the damn time! I come home from a long day of practice, and what do I see? You and Brian cuddled up on that couch!” 

“Awwww, are you jealous, hyung? Do you want me to cuddle with you next time?" Brian said, making the rest of us laugh at Sungjin’s discomfort and annoyance. 

"Oh hey, Wonpil, Hana had an accident! Look she's on the news!" Sungjin said, changing the topic. 

"Who's Hana?" I asked. 

"She's a swimmer on the national team. She was supposed to compete next year at the Olympics." Wonpil explained. 

"Wonpil's a big fan. Didn't you two went to the same school before?" 

"We did but she's two years younger so I never knew her personally." 

They were still talking about Hana when Jae leaned closer to me. 

“Hey, come with me to my room, I have something to give you.” Jae whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine, before standing up and pulling me along with him. 

I followed him to his room that smelled just like him. I can smell his foam cleanser and perfume the moment he opened the door. His bed was on the opposite side of the room, adjacent to a huge cabinet and a table where his gaming console sat. There are a few things scattered on the floor, and his guitars lined up on another wall. 

“What is it?” I asked, breaking the silence. 

“Huh?” He said looking clueless to what I just asked. 

“That thing you’re giving to me, what is it?” 

“Oh! I lied, I don’t have anything for you. I just wanted to have you alone for myself.” 

“Jae.” I said giving him a smug look. 

“Come here.” He smiled then pulled me towards him, crushing me in his hug. I wrapped my arms around him giving him a tight squeeze back. 

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered in my ear. 

I didn’t know what and how to respond to that so I just nodded. Ladies and gentlemen, you’re going to witness history right now. Riley Kang, a girl who claims to be a strong, independent woman, just gave in to temptation. I’m weak when it comes to Jae, everybody, and I’m not proud of it. Not one bit. 

Jae slid his hand on my neck, and lifted my chin up towards his face. He gave me a light kiss on the lips, then stopped to look at me; as if asking me if it was okay to continue. 

“Goddamnit, Park Jaehyung, if you’re going to kiss me, do it properly!” I said slightly pissed, getting away from his grasp. He laughed and then pulled me back, cupping my face in the process. His lips slammed against mine, this time with more force and eagerness. He had his fingers in my hair, pushing me towards him more, as if there’s more space to push. 

I didn’t notice we were moving at all until I felt my knees hit his bed. He pushed me down on it, all the while keeping a steady pace with his lips. He hovered on top of me, one leg in between my thighs. Jae licked my lower lip asking for entrance, that I gave into immediately. What a Jae trash, you are, Riley. 

He was having a hard time keeping his entire body from falling on top of me, I can see him struggling; so I changed our position. And now I’m the one straddling him. A hand placed firmly on my hips, while the other was feeling me up my sides and down my thighs. I unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest and started trailing kisses down his jaw and onto his neck, leaving a red patch on his porcelain skin; marking what’s mine. 

“Ri...wait...I...” he said stopping me before I even reached his stomach leading towards the waistband of his jeans. 

“What now.” 

“I don’t have a condom.” 

“You’re unbelievable!” I said and got up in frustration, turning away from him. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll come prepared next time.” He said giving me a sheepish smile, kissing me on the forehead. 

“You’ll be lucky if there’s a next time. Let’s just go back out and watch the movie. I don’t wanna see you right now, I’m pissed at you.” I said earning a laugh from mister Park Jaehyung himself. 

“I didn’t think we’ll be able to do this today so I didn’t come prepared. I wanted this too you know.” 

“Out of all the days, today’s the day I forgot to bring mine.” 

“We can just get from Brian’s stash. I can make a run for it, you wanna?” 

“I’m not in the mood anymore.” 

“Ugh okay.” Jae said buttoning his shirt again and dragged me back out to join the boys and Ken. Let’s just say I was irritable for the next few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

“Soobin! Soobin! Soobin!” Jisoo said in a haste, as she ran towards me along the operating room.

“What? I’m going in for a surgery.” I said as I continued reading my patient’s chart before I head in to scrub. 

“Did you hear? Patrick’s here!” She said panting, trying to catch her breath.

“Patrick? As in Patrick Choi?” 

“Sis, yes! I heard the nurses and the interns fangirl over Patrick in the ER. I heard he’s coming in as a guest surgeon for one of the special cases next month. He’s here to discuss the surgery with the big bosses.”

“Oh well, I don’t care. So long as I won’t see him, or will be involved in that surgery I’m good.”

“Soobin, that’s the thing. He wants you to do it with him.”

“HE WHAT?” I said finally closing the chart and turned towards Jisoo.

“He needs a cardiothoracic surgeon to do one part of the surgery and he wants you. Not any other senior surgeons, but you, Soobin. He wants you.”

“There is no way I’m stepping inside the OR with him, I…”

“And why is that, Soobin, why won’t you go inside the OR with me? It’s just a surgery.” A voice said behind me. How long has he been standing there? 

I turned around to face Patrick. He still looks dreamy as ever, his long legs, his muscular built, that stubble he carries with confidence, the mix of Asian and Italian features prominent on his face. One look at him, and I remember all the reasons why I fell for him. But another second reminded me of why I left. 

“Dr. Choi, fancy seeing you here. What brings you to Seoul Eunpyong?” I said trying to fake a smile at him.

“Well, like what Dr…” he said pausing to squint at Jisoo’s name on her coat. “…Kim, has said, I’m here to discuss a big case.”

“Good luck with that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get scrubbed in for my surgery. It was nice seeing you, Dr. Choi.” I said and turned my back away from him. I don’t want to see him anymore. 

“Come find me after your surgery, Soobin.” Jisoo said before she left. 

I walked towards the OR, leaving Patrick smirking at my retreating figure. He probably thinks he still has the same effect on me. Yeah right, as if. 

***  
It’s already 8 in the evening but I’m still in the hospital. I was in two surgeries today, and now I’m being forced to sit through this meeting for that special case we’re doing. 

That jerk, Patrick, really got my seniors to let me do this surgery. They all insisted I do it as it’s going to be educational for me. Don’t get me wrong I’m all for learning and gaining new experience but I just don’t want to sit through an entire surgery with Patrick beside me. 

You see, Patrick and I shared quite a history ages ago. He’s only four years ahead of me, thus making him my senior, but back when I was an intern, he and I were a thing. The entire hospital knew I was his, and everybody was jealous because we were the power couple. Like what I said, I was on the top of my class, and so was he. Patrick was my Derek Shepherd, and I was his Meredith Grey. 

I used to love him, made my internship days easier and meaningful. He’d give me his old notes and reviewers so I can be ready for tests, he lent me his old books and surgery videos, and helped me practice my surgery techniques on bananas and chickens. Basically he was my life saviour during my internship up until my second year of residency. 

Well, that is, until I found out he was a cheating asshole. For God knows how long, Patrick had been screwing his neighbour all the while we were together. It only made sense then why he never let me stay over his place, or asks me to leave when it’s getting too late. I’d been suspicious about it a bunch of times, but I blew it off because I trusted him. Stupid me, believed through his lies. 

Soon enough the entire hospital knew about the news; the rumors getting worse by the second that I had to transfer. The people’s views and opinions about our relationship were 50-50. Some sided with me, empathising with poor Soobin who had to go through that; and some saying I had it coming, that I didn’t really deserve Patrick. News check, he didn’t deserve me. I was way out of his league and we both knew that. 

So no, I really do not want to sit through an entire surgery with him. 

“Dr. Kang, please be reasonable, you’re the best option. You and Dr. Choi work well together don’t you?” Dr. Wang, the chief of surgery, said. 

“Sir, I am honoured that you want me to be on this case, I really am. And to be able to do this type of surgery on my own this time…really, I’m flattered. But I’m not confident that I’ll be able to exceed your expectations to do this alone.” 

“Drop the act, Soobin, you just don’t want to do the surgery with me. You and I both know you’re the best, just accept the job and swallow your pride.“ Patrick said interrupting. I gave him an annoyed look and sighed. I looked at my seniors and saw that they’re really hell bent on making me do this surgery. 

“The surgery isn’t until next month. We have approximately four weeks to prepare, you can decide until the day after tomorrow. We only offered this surgery to the best ones in this hospital, Dr. Kang, please don’t waste this opportunity.” Dr. Wang said to me before he got up and left the conference room.

“Soobin, just accept the offer and do the surgery. It’s just a bypass, yes, but we’re operating on a government official. It’s important that only the best work on him.” Dr. Han said, another senior surgeon. 

“Alright, I’ll think about it. But for tonight, can we just end the meeting here. It’s been a long day, I have a surgery first thing in the morning.”

“Very well then, let’s call it a night.” He said as he got up and bid us goodbye. 

The rest of the staff followed suit, hurriedly leaving the room to go home. I decided to let everyone out first as I was still fixing my things; but I didn’t realize Patrick stayed behind. 

“Can we talk?”

“No I don’t want to, I have nothing to say to you.” I said as I left the conference room heading towards the residents’ lounge, Patrick on my heels.

“Please, Soobin, I just want to clear things between us.” 

“I already heard your explanation and your lame excuses, I don’t need to hear more.” 

He was still following me, trying to get me to talk to him properly. Sorry not sorry, that won’t be happening tonight. Or ever. 

“Look, I’ll think about doing that surgery with you, okay? I’ll let Dr. Wang know about my decision, so please…”

“Ri-bear!”

I turned around and saw Jae standing outside the residents’ lounge. He looked dead tired but still gorgeous as ever. I didn’t know he was back, last time we talked he told me they were leaving for Japan. 

“You’re back!” 

“Just landed a few hours ago, went straight here. Ready to go home?” He asked as he gave me a side hug and a kiss on the side of my head. 

“Is he the reason why you won’t talk to me, Soobin? Some lame guy who looks like that?” Patrick said, pointedly looking at Jae from head to toe. 

Ugh, why did he have to speak, I’m tired I don’t want anymore drama. And okay what the hell does he mean by that? Jae looks a hundred times better than him and that’s the truth.

“Excuse me?” Jae said facing Patrick, towering over him with his height, his face looking pissed already.

“I’m Dr. Patrick Choi, Soobin’s a close colleague and a friend.” He said offering a hand, that Jae ignored. 

“Stop saying nonsense, we’re nowhere near close; you’re not my colleague Patrick, you don’t even work here. Go home, okay? Dr. Wang will let you know about my decision. Good day.” I said and turned my back on him, dragging Jae away. 

“Who was that? I don’t like him.”

“He’s my ex.”

“Well, why the hell is he here?”

“It’s a long story, but we might work on a case together. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow, for now can we just go home?”

“Alright, your place or ours?”

“Soohyun’s in Jeju, I have the place all to myself.”

“Your bed tonight then.”

When we got home, Jae had me in his arms, wrapping me in his embrace. And just like that, all is well in the world again.


	5. Chapter 5

“Baby wake up, breakfast is ready.”

I stirred in my sleep and opened an eye only to see Jae hovering over me. Ah right, he slept here last night. 

“Why are you up so early?” I said reaching my arms up to him for a hug. He leaned down and let me wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I can feel him smile as I placed soft kisses on his cheek, his jawline, and up to his ear. 

“Good morning, my love.” I whispered in his ear. 

“Good morning baby. It’s already 10, come on we have somewhere to be.” Jae said as he broke away from me, pulling me up from bed. 

“It’s my day off, can’t we stay in bed all day?” 

“I’d love to laze around with you too but we’re going somewhere.” 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“It’s a surprise. Now come on, get up!”

“Piggy!”

“Riley what are you, seven? And you’re heavy, let’s go the food’s getting cold.” He said refusing my piggy back ride request. He gave in, though, after I pouted at him and laid back down on my bed. 

Jae carried me on his back all the way to the kitchen, and sat me down on the table. He gave me my cup of coffee, black, just the way I like it. He placed the food in front of me, and saw that it was just the leftover pizza I had in the fridge. 

“I thought you said you cooked breakfast.” I said laughing. 

“I never said that, I told you breakfast was ready.” 

“And eating leftover pizza at 10 in the morning sounded like a good breakfast choice to you?” I said picking on the pineapples on my slice. I hate pineapples on pizza, sue me. 

“Just eat, okay? I’ll be in the shower.” He said heading towards the bathroom. 

“Can I come?” 

He stopped dead in his tracks, I can feel his body tense from where I’m sitting. 

“Riley, don’t test me. My self control is going thin.” He said turning, looking at me straight in the eye.

“Geez, I’m kidding. Enjoy your shower without me.” I said laughing.

“Stop it, Ri. I’m serious.”

“I mean, I can help you shampoo your hair and scrub your back, reach places you can’t. I’m just being helpful you know.” I said biting into my pizza. 

“Not today satan, shoo go away, while I can still control myself.”

“Okay okay, I’ll stop.”

He didn’t say anything after that, and locked himself in the bathroom; scared I might actually go in. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t consider it but, it’s 10 in the morning, I just woke up, I’m not really in the mood when I’m still half asleep. 

***Jae’s POV***

After picking up Ken and Brian from our apartment, we’re now on our way to Seoul International Book Fair. Ri told me she’s been wanting to go for years now but she was too busy, she never had the chance. I didn’t even tell her we were going today.

“Why am I being dragged to this, I don’t even like books and reading in general.” Brian said from the back seat, complaining to Ken. 

“Will you shut up, we’re third wheeling the lovebirds today. It’s a free date for us, be thankful.” Ken said attempting to shut Brian up.

“Was this your idea, hyung?”

“You guys joining today? Nope, all Ken’s idea, blame your girlfriend. I just wanted to have this day with Ri, but she insisted.”

“Park Jaehyung! I didn’t insist, how dare you! I simply implied that you let us third wheel on your date.” she said. 

“See, her idea.” I said laughing at how annoyed Brian looked. 

“Oh will you two shut up. I wanna spend this day with Riley too okay, we haven’t seen each other since she moved here a few years ago.” 

“What do you wanna do after this, Brian?” Ri said looking at him from the mirror.

“Let’s go eat!” He said enthusiastically.

“Of course, he would say that.” Ken said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. 

“You know I’m always hungry.”

“I know you are, I’m not even surprised anymore.”

“Oh please, you love me. And besides you’re a chef, who am I to refuse gourmet food fresh from our own kitchen.”

“Hmm, whatever you say, Brian.”

I parked the car closest to the entrance, when we reached the venue. Before heading out, Brian and I wore our disguises: black hoodies, masks, and fake glasses. I know we stand out more looking like this, but it works for some reason. 

Ken and Ri walked hand in hand inside and went straight for the classics at the front shelves; Brian and I laughing behind them, amused at how excited the both of them for books. Growing up, Ri and I always loved books; we exchange novels, reading each other’s collection. Guess nothing changed. 

Going through the aisle in groups of four became hard as people started to crowd in, so we agreed to go separate ways and just meet up after an hour at the cashier. Riley dragged me behind her, going through the books shelf after shelf; the both of us putting random books that we see in our cart.

I love seeing her like this, carefree and in her zone. She’s been stressed a lot lately so I really wanted to bring her out of the house today. It’s nice to see that Riley still hasn’t changed, she’s still the same girl I’ve known since we were little. Everything’s almost the same; her smile, the lame old jokes she doubles in laughter with, rom-com movies she cries every damn time, the little things she gets angry at, that small scrunch with her nose that she does when she’s serious, her love for food and books. But the one thing that’s different is her confidence - the way she carries herself now is way different than she was before.

I knew I loved her before, but I was just too scared to admit it. But after that long nine years that we got separated, I’m going to spend my entire life making sure she’s not going anywhere. I’m not going anywhere. Because if there’s one thing I’m sure now, it’s my love for her.

“Ri, let’s go, Bri called he said they’re at the cashier already.” I said sneaking up behind her, while she was still busy reading synopses from the back of books. 

“It’s already been an hour?” 

“Yep, let’s go.”

“Alrighty.”

We wormed our way through the crowd, finally reaching the cashier to meet up with the others. After paying, we went straight to this diner down in Hongdae since Brian was craving for some burgers. 

When we reached the diner, it was almost empty; with only two other couples eating on the other side of the room. We sat in a corner booth where we’re hidden from sight. Ken and Brian ordered the gourmet burgers, while Riley and I shared a rack of ribs and pasta. We ate over small talk; with Bri and Ken bickering, fighting on who’s going to finish their milkshake first. Ken lost, by the way, she had brain freeze after a few sips. 

The sun was already starting to set, the sky transitioning from light to dark as we got out of the diner. It was still too early to go home, so we decided to roam around the streets. The place was packed with street performers everywhere. We stopped and listened to a group of teenagers who were playing instruments. They were good. 

After a few songs, Brian and I decided to remove our disguises to join the band. We borrowed guitars and started to perform as well. A crowd started to form around us, as soon as we played; with people starting to recognize us. 

__  
Every time our hands brush, there’s electricity  
I shouldn’t be feeling that, right?  
Every time I see you  
The picture I draw in my head is so sweet like chocolate 

_I should stop, I know this_  
But I can’t stop thinking  
My heart keeps going and going  
The more I think about you, the sweeter you get  


The girls were standing a few meters away from the crowd, probably scared that people might see them. But from where I’m standing, I can see her looking at me straight in the eyes, while I sing to her every word to this song.

__  
Chocolate  
Because I know you’re sweeter than chocolate  
Without even knowing, my eyes go to you  
And stops right on your lips  
Why does it feel like  
I’d know what it tastes like even though I never tried?  


***Riley’s POV***

Hearing Jae sing this song had me wondering if his lips always looked that way, so plump and moist. Because goddamn his lips seem to taste better every damn time, it makes me crave for it. But shhh, Jae doesn’t need to know that I think about his lips on a daily basis. 

The boys performed two more songs after Chocolate, with the crowd cheering, singing along with them. They really do belong on stage, in the spotlight, where everyone can hear their music. I’m only realizing this now, but Jae never would’ve been a successful singer, as famous as he is now, if he didn’t leave LA. If he didn’t leave me. And sure, we both suffered the aftermath; but seeing him this happy in front of an audience, made all the pain worth while. 

After dropping off Brian and Ken in their respective houses, Jae insisted he’s going to sleep over again tonight. I told him he should probably just go home, I’ll take a cab, but he was persistent. He said, and I quote: didn’t you say you were going to shampoo my hair and help me reach places I can’t when I shower?


	6. Chapter 6

“Jae where are you?”

“Hold on, I’m almost there. Gimme five minutes.”

“Hurry up!” I said as I hung up on him. 

You see today’s a really big day for me, I was invited to present my study at an Asian convention for surgeons. I was allowed to bring a plus one, and at first I really didn’t plan on bringing Jae with me, but the man insisted. I’m already nervous about speaking in front of a huge crowd, so right now’s not the best time for Jae to be running late. The audacity of this guy really, ugh if only I didn’t love him. 

“Dr. Kang, you’re needed backstage, you’re on in three minutes.”

“Alright, I’ll be there in a second.”

I sent Jae a text saying that I’m up next, and that he should just find our seat on his own since he came in late. I ran backstage and checked my powerpoint last minute, and had a run down with my prompter for the last time. 

“Please welcome, Dr. Kang Soobin from Seoul Eunpyong Hospital, here to present her study. Let us give her a big round of applause.”

In the middle of my presentation, I saw Jae enter the ballroom and sat beside Jisoo on our table. He gave me a thumbs up and smiled at me. I felt a sudden relief to see him there, somehow making me less nervous. 

When I was done, everybody was applauding me, a few stood up and amongst the first ones to get up was, of course, Jae. I’m still kinda pissed that he was late, he knew this was important to me. But I was too happy to care about it anymore. 

“Ri, you did great! You killed that presentation, everybody was listening intently.” Jae said as I approached them. He immediately enveloped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head. 

“Thank you! I’m still pissed at you though, I told you not to be late today, Jae.”

“I know I know, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

Delegates and fellow doctors approached me here and there asking questions and whatnot regarding my study. I felt proud that I was able to pull this off with the short amount of time I actually spent on preparing for today. I’ve been busy with my long duty hours in the hospital that I feel like I’ve neglected this study altogether. But seeing how the crowd was impressed, I feel proud of myself.

The event ended a little earlier than expected so I was a bit excited to get home to catch on some sleep. But Jae decided to drag me to somewhere today. 

“Where are we going?” I said as we were walking towards the parking lot, my hands locked in his. 

“Nowhere in particular, I just wanna drive around with you tonight. Hit the beach for old time’s sake.”

“Alright then.”

“Remember when we used to runaway to the beach back in LA. We’ll spend weekends lazying in the sand then go on food trips at night?”

“You get me in trouble almost every week because of your spontaneous road trips.”

“Oh please you were very willing to go for a drive every time; and your parents love me Ri, you get in trouble for other reasons.”

“Yeah right, whatever helps you sleep at night.”

He smirked and didn’t say anything after that, he turned the radio on and our favourite Queen song played. We looked at each other and belted out, at the top of our lungs, the lyrics to Killer Queen. After the song ended, another one came on, and then another one, until we finally reached our destination. 

The sun was starting to set as soon as we parked the car. The mix of orange and purple painted across the sky reflected on the glistening surface of the ocean. The beach was almost empty, with only a few people also staring at the beautiful sunset in front of our eyes. 

I felt Jae’s arms snake around my waist from behind, his chin resting on my shoulders. The cool August breeze gave me shivers but Jae’s warmth made it bearable. I snuggled against his chest and his hold on me got tighter. 

“It’s so beautiful” I said admiring the view.

“It is, but the one I’m looking at right now is prettier.” Jae whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to look at him just as he leaned down to kiss my cheeks, but he missed. So he ended up planting a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I almost laughed at how cliche this moment is but Jae had other things in mind. He turned me around to face him and cupped my cheeks. He brushed the hair away from my face and tucked them behind my ears. I was so lost in staring into his eyes, I didn’t notice him leaning in already. 

The moment our lips touched, we were in our own little world. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, fighting a battle with mine. His mouth tastes like the blueberry cheesecake we ate at the event, which made me smile against his lips. He pulled away after a few minutes, ending our little make out session with a kiss to my forehead. He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the seafood restaurant we saw a few stores down. 

“Let’s go get those lobsters, I’m hungry.”

“You and your lobsters.” I said smiling, shaking my head at how excited he is. He’s turning 30 next year but he’s still the same kid I fell in love with when we were 14. 

***

“Riley you’re here!” Jae said as I entered their studio, with lunch in my hands. 

I had a three hour break today and I was sick of the hospital for some reason so I called Jae if I could come hang for a few hours. Plus, I haven’t seen Jae since that spontaneous beach trip and that was two weeks ago already. He got up from his chair and walked towards me, getting the bags of takeout from my hands.

“What brings you here, noona?” Dowoon said. 

“My next surgery isn’t until 4 this afternoon so I figured I’ll come over to have lunch with you guys.”

“So you’re still going back to the hospital later?” Sungjin asked. 

“Yeah, last surgery for the day, then I have to do rounds after. Then I’ll probably do charts til 11?”

“You get off at 11 in the evening?” Wonpil said. 

“Nah, I can actually go home after my surgery but I have lots to catch up on. It’s my day off tomorrow anyway so it’s fine.”

“Is it hard? You know going through med school and now working as a doctor?” Sungjin asked. 

“Well med school wasn’t easy, broken heart and all. But I had to forget about everything and just focus. I may be on the top of my class but I’m not naturally smart. I had to really study my ass off.”

“Broken heart?” Brian asked, interrupting.

“Oh didn’t Jae tell you guys our history?”

“Oooh spill!” Wonpil said enthusiastically while clapping his hands. 

“Ya stop prying! You’re making Riley uncomfortable.” Jae said shushing Wonpil up, slapping his shoulders.

“No no it’s fine, I can tell this story without breaking down Jae, give me a little credit. I’m stronger than I look.” 

I gave Jae’s thigh a light squeeze, telling him it’s fine. I really am over everything that has happened before. I mean it’s been years, I’ve been through worse things, it’s not the end of the world. Plus, we’re fine now. At least I think we are. 

“Uhh, I won’t bore you with the details, I don’t remember them all anyway. But long story short, I’ve always had feelings for this dumbass, and I tried to confess to him during our high school graduation. But we were both drunk then, I doubt he even remembers that…” I stopped and looked over Jae. 

“You know, I don’t remember that one. You did? At our graduation party? I only remember the other time you confessed.” He said. 

“Yes I did, but like what I said, Jae and I were drunk. I hardly remember what I said myself. The second time though, I remember clear as day. Jae called me up to meet. We haven’t seen each other for the past two months. I missed him. So when the day came, we met , we had lunch, talked, caught up with each other’s lives, and then he dropped the bomb on me.”

“Don’t say it like that. You know I told you my plans months before that day.” Jae said interrupting my story. 

“I didn’t think you were serious, you never made it look like it was serious.”

“Of course it’s serious, I just never thought I’d get the chance to actually do it so I act like it’s nothing.”

“That’s beside the point, Jae. Anyway, so yeah, he dropped the bomb on me about leaving LA to pursue his singing career here in Korea. He told me a week before his flight. A week, guys, that’s seven days before he left me. So I panicked, I wasn’t thinking straight. Right then and there, I blurted it out.”

“So you told him you love him?” Wonpil asked.

“Love is a strong word, Pil, I think back then the word choice my panicking self chose was along the lines of I-can’t-live-without-you-please-don’t-leave.”

“Noona that’s worse!” Wonpil said wide-eyed, while Brian and Dowoon was laughing their asses off. 

“I know! I regretted the word choice immediately after.”

“And what did you say?” Sungjin asked Jae.

“I laughed.” 

“Oh no! You laughed? Hyung. Why’d you laugh?” Brian said. 

“Because I thought she was joking, I thought she was just telling me, as you know, my best friend. I didn’t think Ri was serious about her feelings. I never thought of her that way before, well until I actually lost her…but that’s a story for another day.“

“What happened after?” Brian asked.

“We had a huge fight, ugly crying happened and hurtful words were thrown, I ended up walking out of the cafe. And Jae being his stubborn self, didn’t contact me until an hour before his flight. He called me last minute to say goodbye and that we should talk soon. Which never happened by the way, that was the last time I heard of him. I mean I knew where he was and how he’s doing as an artist; like I see him on social media and of course from his family. But besides that, nada. Zero communication.”

“Didn’t you see him when he went back home to visit?” Wonpil asked.

“Nope, our schedules never matched. The first time he came home, I was busy with med school. Then I moved to New York, same time I met Ken by the way. The following times he visited home, I was already here in Korea.”

“Then why didn’t you visit her a long time ago Jae? Did no one tell you Riley’s here in Seoul?” Sungjin asked. 

“I knew she was here, I just didn’t know how to approach her. And it’s not like I actually had the luxury of time when we just debuted then.”

“Well that’s a lame excuse, hyung.” Wonpil said.

“I know.” Jae said and gave me an apologetic smile.

No one knew what to say next, so we all fell silent and went back to eating. Immediately after lunch, they continued practicing while I lazed around on their couch. I haven’t seen or heard Jae play since high school. I mean I’ve listened to their songs but to be able to see him play like this, relaxed and carefree, brings so much memories. 

A loud ring brought me back to my senses, it was my phone. Eunbi, a fellow resident, was calling me. Ugh, what now?

“Yes?”

“Dr. Kang, you’re needed here asap. Mrs. Jeon from ward 2D relapsed. Asap, unnie!” 

“Alright I’ll be there in 20 minutes, send me updates.” I said and hung up the phone. 

“Guys I have to go, I have a patient to attend to.”

“Don’t you have two more hours of break?” Jae said.

“I do, but duty calls. I’ll see you next time. Bye guys.”

I left in a haste, hailed a cab, and minutes later I was running towards my patient’s room. I haven’t even gotten the chance to chill for a few hours but here I am, back to work. I’m not complaining though, the satisfaction that I get after every surgery or every time a patient tells me thank you will never make me quit this job. I love being a doctor, more than anything else in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

“Good morning Dr. Kang” Patrick said as soon as he sat down across from me. We were the first ones to arrive in the conference room for yet another meeting. The surgery is set for Monday, five days from now. Everything’s all set to be honest, we’re doing this meeting for final reminders and run through with our game plan. I’m more nervous about post-op though, what if I do something wrong, my entire career is on the line. 

“Dr. Choi” I said as I bowed in greeting, barely looking at him.

“You seem like you’re in a good mood today.”

“I was in a good mood, actually, until you came in.” I said looking at him with a slightly pissed expression.

“Ouch. Well anyway so how are you and your new lover boy?”

“We’re not really in a relationship where we freely share details about our personal lives, but since you asked…Jae and I are doing good, thanks for asking.”

“Oh so he has a name. How long have you been banging the dude?”

“Seriously, Patrick? That’s how low you’re gonna go?”

“What? I’m just asking. Unless he hasn’t you know…”

“You know what, Pat, fuck you. I don’t want to waste more energy talking to people like you.”

He was about to retaliate, with probably a witty but stupid comeback at me, but I was saved when my phone rang. It was Jae.

“Baby, I can’t tonight. Practice will last until late night and I can’t get out of it, I’m sorry.”

“No no it’s fine, I was about to cancel tonight anyway. Soohyun made plans without telling me.”

“Alright then, I’ll call you later. I love you.”

“Love you too.” I said as he hung up. 

We were supposed to see a movie tonight but since Jae cancelled on me, guess I’ll be hitting the sheets earlier than usual. I only told Jae I had plans with Soohyun just so he won’t feel bad, but really, I’m just gonna go sleep my ass off. 

“Good morning everyone, let’s get started shall we. First off, thank you Dr. Kang for agreeing to do this. I know you’ve agreed to it a weeks ago, but let me just personally thank you today.” Dr. Wang said.

“It’s an honour to do this surgery, sir. Thank you for the opportunity.”

The meeting didn’t last long, less than an hour to be exact. I was expecting it’ll take up most of my morning, but I’m relieved it didn’t. After it ended, I went to the ER to drag Jisoo to lunch, but she was busy attending to patients. She was close to having a mental breakdown because most of her interns were absent, and two accidents came in. I wanted to stay and help but she shooed me away and said she’ll come find me after she’s done. 

“So how are you and Mr. Kpop star doing?” Jisoo asked as she handed me a cup of cheap vendo machine coffee, sitting beside me on the chairs right outside the on-call rooms. She just finished with the chaos from the ER, barely surviving with only a handful of people who helped her. She looked dead tired. 

“Stop calling him that.” I said shaking my head at her.

“What? I mean I can’t just say his name out loud, people might hear.”

“And you think Mr. Kpop star isn’t obvious?”

“Whatever, but seriously though, how are you guys?”

“We’re doing good I guess?” 

“Getting some lately?” Jisoo said wiggling her eyebrows at me, with a playful smirk on her face.

“What is it with people today asking me about my sex life! I’m good. W’re good! Happy now? Even Patrick asked me this morning.”

“He’s just jealous. But good to know you have a new outlet for your stress, Dr. Kang.” she said laughing.

“Oh my God don’t call it that. Stop it.”

“Alright alright, I’ll stop. I’m happy for you though; I mean I’ve known you since Patrick’s aftermath, but I haven’t seen you this peaceful and happy.”

“Thank you Jisoo, for everything. I’m glad Jae and I found our way back in each other’s lives to be honest. I’d be stupid to let him go again.”

Jisoo and I fell silent after that, quietly sipping our coffees. The hospital life has always been chaotic for me; but amidst all of it, I find solace by just sitting down watching people pass us by, some in wheelchairs, some walking slowly, others running - probably an emergency. 

“Dr. Kang, you’re needed in the OR.” An intern screamed as she came in running towards us. 

“What why? I don’t have anything scheduled today.” I said as I stood up, bid good bye to Jisoo and walked with the intern towards the OR. She handed me the chart to look it over, and saw that it was Mrs. Jeon from 2D. 

“Why didn’t you tell me it’s Mrs. Jeon, what the hell happened? Didn’t I tell you to page me if something happens?”

“I’m sorry Dr. Kang, it slipped my mind. When I got back from my break Mrs. Jeon was already headed for surgery.”

“And you’re only telling me this now? 

“Dr. Kang I’m…”

“Save it!”

We ran the rest of the way to the OR, silently praying that whatever happened to Mrs. Jeon wasn’t serious. Or so help me God, I might just lose it. I’ve been with Mrs. Jeon since she found out about her tumor. I know I shouldn’t be attached to my patients but she’s been a motherly figure to me ever since. 

I scrubbed in and tried my best to save Mrs. Jeon; but it was too late. She was bleeding too much and I couldn’t stop it. 

_Time of death 16:32._

***

When I got home I found Jae and my sister eating dinner. I didn’t know she was home, and he didn’t tell me he was coming over. I thought I’d be spending the night alone but I’m glad I won’t. I don’t like being left alone whenever I have a patient die on the table. Though it’s not the first time, and it’s not necessarily my fault, the fact that she died in my OR still has a great effect on me. I get emotional every time this happens. I usually go drinking after or I run home to busy myself with house chores, or sometimes Jisoo drags me to clubs, but now I have Jae and my sister to give me the distraction.

“You look awful, someone died again? Are you okay?” Soohyun asked, as she stood up and got me a plate. 

“Don’t worry I’m fine, I’m just emotional whenever someone dies on me.” I said as I followed Soohyun in the kitchen and got myself some water.  
“What are you doing here? I thought you said practice will last ’til late night?” I said turning towards Jae.  
“We finished earlier than expected. Plus I missed your calls and you weren’t answering mine either, so I dropped by. When I opened the door Soohyun was home.”

“I was surprised to see him, I thought it was just you. When were you planning on telling me you guys are together?” Soohyun said. 

“I told you about it the other day!”

“Yeah but you didn’t tell me it was Jae. I thought it was just some random doctor.”

“Nope, never gonna date a doctor again. No thank you.”

“Amen sister, if you ever end up with another Patrick I’m gonna knock some sense into you. Anyway, I’ll leave you two alone. I’m heading out with friends.” 

“Don’t stay out too long.”

“What am I six? Don’t wait up, I’ll just stay over at Yoona’s.“ She said as she walked towards her room.

"It was nice seeing you Jae. I’m guessing I’ll be seeing more of you again from now on, huh?” 

“Just like old times.” 

After she got showered and changed clothes, Soohyun left Jae and I alone in the apartment. He followed me to my bedroom and sat down on the couch in the corner adjacent to my bed. He was playing on his phone while I got ready for bed. 

“Are you staying?” I asked. 

“Do you want me to?” He said looking up at his phone. 

“Please.” 

“Come here.” Jae said placing his phone on the side table and opened his arms for me. I sat in his lap and curled into a ball in his arms, wallowing in his warmth. The fact that Jae’s here is enough to compensate for how stressful this day was for me. From that meeting at eight in the morning down to that very emotional and pressuring surgery, saying that I’m hammered and drained is an understatement. 

Jae started humming to a song that sounded very familiar. I think it was an old one, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. I closed my eyes and listened to Jae singing. His voice has always helped me calm down whenever something stresses me out. I remember I used to call him at three in the morning when I get nightmares and he’d sing me to sleep. 

_  
Crazy as it seems  
I have never been in love and  
Waited all my life  
Just to be here in this moment  
Take my breath away  
And my heart is beating faster  
Oooh is this what love’s about_

_I promise I can be  
Everything you ever wanted  
If you give me just one chance  
To show you that I’m worth it  
Let me be your man  
And I swear you won’t regret it  
Cause I know I just can’t live without you_

_You make me wanna stand up tall  
Clean up my act  
Do what is right and be a better man  
Change how I walk  
Change how I talk  
Even though this isn’t really me  
But just as I am  
Do all I can with these two hands for you  
But I know I just can’t make it alone  
Please be my lady  
_

“You know that song was about you.” Jae said a few seconds after he stopped singing. 

“I thought you said you never liked me in that way.”

“I did, and I wrote that without anybody in mind. But when I left and thought that I lost you completely, I realized it’s always been about you. All the songs I’ve written before, they’ve always been about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“My world revolved around us Ri, you’ve been a constant in my life ever since I could remember. I guess I never thought about my feelings because I knew you were just there. So when I decided to leave, I didn’t actually think I’d lose you. And when I did, that’s when it hit me. I always knew I loved you, I just didn’t think it was _that_ kind of love.”

“You’re extra sweet and honest today, what’d you eat?” I said glancing up at him, smiling. 

“I love you.” He said as he pulled me closer to him, his grip getting tighter around me. 

“Let’s go to sleep, I’m tired too.” Jae said in a whisper, and carried me to bed. 

“How was practice by the way? And what time do I need to be there on Saturday?”

“Smooth. We’re excited to play, and see our fans again. Uh, just be there around five?”

“I can’t wait to see you guys play live.”

“Ken’s going to be there, just come find her and sit with her for the concert.”

“Alright, I’ll clear my schedule for Saturday.”

“Good night ri-bear.” He said with a kiss to my temple. 

“Good night baby, I love you.” 

I felt him smile as he lifted the covers around us, and let me snuggle in his chest. If only I can sleep with him like this everyday, I’d sleep like a baby always.


	8. Chapter 8

“Riley someone’s calling you!” Soohyun said waking me up from my sleep, handing me my phone. 

“What time is it?” I said as I yawned and stretched. 

“It’s 12:45! I think it’s one of your interns calling.” 

“Hello?” I said into the phone, mouthing a thank you to my sister. 

“Dr. Kang, you’re needed in the hospital asap. The surgery’s moved to today!” The voice said in a hurry. 

“What?” 

“It’s an emergency surgery now, Dr. Wang will explain once you get here. Dr. Choi wants you to hurry.” 

“Oh my God okay, give me 10 minutes.” 

Holy shit! I need to get to the hospital asap. Guess I’ve no time to shower now. Fuck, the concert’s today. I doubt I can make it. Jae’s expecting me to be there, oh no. 

“Soohyun!” I screamed for my sister, while I get changed out of my pajamas. Making myself a tad bit presentable even without a shower. My sister came in running, her mouth full with whatever it is that she’s eating. 

“Call Jae, tell him the surgery’s moved today. And I’ll try to make it on time.” I said tossing her my phone while I made a beeline for my bathroom to pee. I checked myself on the mirror, washed my face and my teeth and I’m good to go. Today’s going to be another long day, I can feel it. 

“Jae’s not answering his phone.” 

“Ugh okay, I’ll just call him later. I have to go.” 

“Wait wait, here have a sandwich, eat it on your way.” 

“Thank you, I love you.” I ran outside and hopped on a cab.

***

I reached the hospital in no time, barely making it in time. I ran down towards the surgery wing and saw that Dr. Wang and Patrick and the rest of the doctors involved in this case were huddled in a corner, discussing amongst themselves.

“Dr. Kang, good, you’re here.” Dr. Wang said. 

“Barely made it here, sir, I ran as fast as I could. What happened? Why are we doing the surgery today?”

“He had a myocardial infarction this morning, we’re doing the bypass as an emergency surgery now. Get ready to scrub in Dr. Kang.” he said, pausing, turning towards me. 

“We’re doing this as planned, don’t worry. Good luck everyone, let’s get moving.” Dr. Han said and everyone started to disperse. 

“Ready, Soobin?” Patrick asked as we walked inside the OR, scrubbing in together, side by side. 

“It’s just like another walk in the park, don’t worry I got this.” I said washing my hands with soap.

“Care for a cup of coffee after this whole thing is done?”

“Cut the nonsense, Pat. Let’s just get this over with.” I said going inside ahead of him. An OR nurse gowned and gloved me, my hands held up high. I walked towards my patient and placed a hand on his heart, silently saying a prayer for the both us. I really hope I pull this off and he gets better. 

“Alright everyone, it’s a beautiful day. Let’s kick ass!” I said to my team. 

“Let’s kick ass!” They said in unison. 

“Scalpel.”

The surgery was a success! Now all we have to do is wait for the rest of the team to finish and see if he wakes up without complications. The surgery lasted around seven hours because of his bleeding that I had to control; I really thought I was gonna lose him, but he pulled through. Patrick took over after I was done, and did his part. I got out of the OR to do paperwork, the rest of the team congratulating me on my job well done. 

I looked at the clock and noticed that it’s already 8:30pm. Shit, the concert. 

I got my phone out of my bag and saw that I had five missed calls from Jae, and 14 texts. 

_  
What time are you coming? Ahhh excited for you to hear us live._

_Ken has your ticket, just find her before the concert starts._

_Why aren’t you answering your phone?_

_Riley where are you?_

_Pick up please, the show’s about to start. I don’t know where you are._

_At least tell me where you are, or say if you can’t make it. It’s fine if you can’t but don’t leave me hanging like this. Where are you?  
_

No no no! I tried calling him back, but I’m guessing the concert’s on-going, he won’t be able to answer. If I leave now, I still won’t make it, going to the venue will take me at least an hour. Screw it, I should just go. 

“Dr. Kang, you need to scrub in again. Dr. Jung just went into labor and Dr. Choi needs you to assist.” An OR nurse said walking up to me. 

“What? Is Taehee okay?”

“She is, her water broke in the OR, and she’s headed up to her room. But hurry, Dr. Choi needs an extra hand.” 

Guess I’m not leaving the hospital. 

***  
Patrick’s surgery took us another three hours after I scrubbed in, but it went well. So it’s now 12:30 in the morning. God, what a day! 

“Heading home now, Soobin?” Patrick asked as he walked pass by me on the way out of the hospital. 

“Nah, I have somewhere to be first. I’ll see you tomorrow for post-op.”

“Alright then, thanks for staying.” 

“I stayed for the patient, not you.” 

“I know, but still, thank you.” He said and turned the other way to leave. 

Hmm well that’s new. He’s not an annoying ass like his usual self. Either he had a change of heart within the three hours we spent in that OR, or he’s just tired.

But, I really don’t have the time to dwell on Patrick right now. I have to go see Jae, but he’s not answering his goddamn phone. I tried calling Brian and Ken too but they’re not answering either. 

I don’t even know how I’m supposed to go to the concert hall at this hour, or if it’s even a good idea to still go there. But I’ll have to try. Or maybe I should just head straight to their apartment, that sounds like a better option. 

“Pat, wait!” I called for him, running, catching up to where he is. 

“Yeah?”

“Can you give me a ride?” 

“Where are you going?” 

“Jae’s. Please, I really need you tonight.”

“What’s in it for me?” He said smirking. Okay, scratch that, he didn’t have a change of heart.

“This is a bad idea, never mind. I’ll just take a cab. Good…”

“I’m kidding, I’ll drop you off. It’s too late to ride a cab, come on.”

We were silent the entire drive going to the boys’ apartment, mostly because I’m still trying to contact Jae. He’s still not answering his phone. Okay, I deserved this. 

As we approached their apartment, I can see them unloading their instruments. Jae looked over, squinting, trying to figure out who’s car this is.

“Jae!” I said as I got out of the car. I looked back at Patrick and told him he could go. 

“What are you doing here?” Jae said sounding a little pissed. Little might be an understatement, I can see a mix of emotions from his eyes.

“You’re not answering your phone, I’ve been trying to call you for hours now!”

“Well now you know how I felt the entire day. Where the hell were you?” He said slamming the trunk to their van. The boys pretending to be oblivious to what’s happening right now; silently watching Jae and I. 

“The surgery became an emergency, I had to attend to that. I tried calling you before I went in but you weren’t answering either!”

“A text could’ve been nice, Kang Soobin.”

 _Oof, Kang Soobin._ He’s angry. 

“Just go home, I’m tired. We still have a flight today, I’ll see you some other time.” He said following the boys into their apartment, leaving me standing outside the gate. 

“Jae, come on, I’m tired too.” I said after him.

“Exactly, we’re both tired. Save us both the trouble and just go home. Let’s talk next time.”

“You’re doing it again!” 

“I’m doing what again?” Jae said turning back towards me, his voice going slightly higher. I saw the boys flinch at the sound of Jae’s voice. 

“That! Leaving when things get difficult.”

He didn’t answer me this time, just looked straight into my eyes before entering the house. Wonpil and Dowoon followed him in, leaving Brian and Sungjin with me. 

“He’s really upset, Ri.” Brian said. 

“I know, but I tried to make it, I really did.”

“Why don’t you just go? Let him cool down first? Come on, I’ll drive you home. Sungjin offered. 

"No, I’m not leaving. I won’t leave until we get to talk. This is exactly how we got separated the last time. He always leaves when we argue, it’s unfair.” 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Brian asked, leading me inside. 

“Probably not.”

I walked in to find Jae lying down on the floor, Wonpil looking down on him, convincing him to go get up and rest. Dowoon was nowhere to be found, probably in his room already. 

“What are you still doing here?” Jae said looking at me. 

“Do you seriously mean that?”

“Yes, just go home. I don’t want to fight you today.”

“Who says we’re going to fight? I just want to talk. Come on, Jae.” I said coming closer to where he is. 

“Talking can lead to fighting, and I don’t have the energy for that. I don’t want to see you right now.”

He’s still not talking to me properly, and I’m getting more pissed by the second. Fuck, why is this happening today?

“Park Jaehyung you get your ass up and face me, I’m really not in the mood to do this right now. But I have to, I am not leaving until you talk to me.” 

That seemed to work the trick because he got up and faced me. I didn’t have to look at the boys’ faces to know that they’re alarmed at how angry Jae looks right now. I am too, but I’m not backing down. I can feel Brian and Sungjin pushing each other, slowly walking to their respective rooms. Exiting from this scene about to unfold in front of them.

“Alright you wanna talk? Fine! I’m so tired of always looking out for you. I feel like I’m the only one exerting effort in this relationship. You’re always at the hospital, if not, you’re at home sleeping your ass off. I mean I get it the first few times, I feel like I really had to make it up to you; that’s why I wasn’t saying anything about it. But it’s getting a bit old, Riley. It’s like you don’t even want me. Also, what was that? Why were you with Patrick in his car?”

“Have you forgotten that between the both of us, I liked you you first? How the hell can you say that I don’t want you? Where the fuck did that come from? And I asked Pat to drive me here, nothing else. He’s not important, Jae! Can we not dwell on him? He’s nothing!”

“That’s how you’re making me feel lately. When we’re together, it’s always about surgery this, surgery that. I’m always at your beck and call, but what about me? What about when I need you?” 

“You know I’m always a call away. If you’re getting tired of hearing my rants about my surgeries, why didn’t you say so?”

“How could I when you look so happy every time you talk about it. It’s like the hospital is your entire world, Ri. Where do I fit in? And you’re a call away, really? Is that why you can’t answer your damn phone all day?” He said, sighing, sitting down on the sofa. 

“I was in the OR! I don’t even have my phone on me the entire time, how in the world am I supposed to call you?”

“See? That’s exactly what I’m saying, Kang Soobin, you don’t have time for me! You say you want me but you do things oppositely.” 

“Where is this all coming from? What the fuck, Jae!” I said shouting at him. 

“You don’t have time for me, that’s what I’m saying.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re already successful! I’m still making a name for myself here. I don’t have the luxury to laze around, I have a competitive field I need to face! I barely have the time to sleep, but I still make sure I see you when I’m free. So don’t you dare fucking say I don’t have the time for you.” I said, dumbfounded at where this conversation is going. I came here to apologize about missing their concert, but he’s saying all these things that doesn’t make sense to me. I turned away from him, scared that I might cry with frustration. 

“My God, Ri, I’m not asking you to give up being a doctor. I just want you to give me more of your time. Can’t you at least make me your priority?” Jae said as he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him again. I can see the tears brimming his eyes, but he’s trying to stop them from falling completely. 

“You were Jae! In fact, you were my only priority before and look where that got me. But let’s face it, my world doesn’t revolve around just you anymore okay Jae? And I’m sorry if you feel that way, but really, finishing my residency and becoming a consultant is my top priority right now.” 

“Oh so we’re bringing up the past now are we? I thought we’re over that?”

“We are! I’m just saying as a matter of fact.”

“Okay whatever you say. But goddamnit Riley, it still doesn’t change the fact that you don’t have time for me.” Jae said 

“What part of I have a lot of things on my plate right now don’t you understand Jae?” I said screaming, crying, finally letting all the frustration and exhaustion out. We fell silent after that. Jae didn’t respond, and I didn’t know how to continue either. I’m still crying in their living room, not knowing how to stop the tears from falling. 

It’s been minutes and we’re still not talking. Jae, still sitting on the sofa, crying as well, fumbling with the edges of the pillow that he’s holding; while I stand in the middle of the room trying to recover from that conversation, my legs about to give up. One by one, the boys slowly came out of their rooms; checking on what’s happening between us. I heard Wonpil gasp as soon as he stepped foot and saw our distraught state. Judging by how shocked and worried Brian and Sungjin’s expression, I’m guessing both our eyes are bloodshot and puffy; and my hair all messy from all the times I ran my hands through it trying to ease my own frustration. 

“Can I still take you up on your offer Sungjin? I kinda need that ride now.” I said while gathering my things on the floor. 

“Um, sure, just let me get my keys.” Sungjin said going back inside his room. 

“Are you okay, noona?” Dowoon asked. 

“I don’t know.”

Sungjin’s back holding keys in his hands. I turned to look at Jae before leaving, but he was already staring at me. He was about to say something else but he hesitated, opening and closing his mouth. I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes. I’m too tired today already, I’ll deal with him some other time.


	9. Chapter 9

The drive home was silent. Sungjin wasn’t saying anything, and I was thankful he didn’t. I knew he wanted to ask me questions or at least try to comfort me, but no words can take away the ache my heart feels right now. Everything that just happened is all blurry to me. I don’t know how I can recover from that. 

“What time’s your flight later?”

“Huh? Oh uh…eleven in the morning.”

“Where are you guys going again?”

“Toronto.”

“It’s for tour right?”

“Yeah, second to the last leg.”

“It’s already three in the morning, make sure to get some rest when you get back. Thank you for driving me home Sungjin.”

“It’s fine, no need to thank me. I know Jae wouldn’t like it if you had to take a cab at this hour.” 

“Still! I know you’re tired too; you could be sleeping by now.”

“I’m okay, don’t worry. You, however, are you okay? I know it’s a stupid question but…” He said giving me a quick side glance. 

“I don’t know how to answer that question, Sungjin.”

We fell silent again but Sungjin was fidgeting in his seat. He keeps on looking at me every few seconds, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. 

“Just spit it out Sungjin.” I finally asked. 

“You do know it was Jae’s birthday yesterday, right?” 

And I swear, in that moment, I felt everything stop. That single question felt like some car honked at me, jolting me awake. It felt like something hit me and put me back into my senses. _Fuck._ It was Jae’s birthday yesterday. That’s why he was so mad about me missing the concert altogether. Heck, I bet he isn’t pissed that I missed that. It was because I forgot his birthday. Well shit. 

“Oh my God.” 

“You forgot didn’t you?”

“I knew there was something off yesterday. God, I’m so stupid! I mean I knew it was his birthday soon, but I was too busy I forgot it was the same day as your concert.”

“He was sulking the entire concert. I mean he’s his usual self on stage but, you know, from our viewpoint he was really down.”

“How can I forget that it was his birthday yesterday? Gaah, Sungjin help!” I said looking at him frantically

“You were busy, it happens. Don’t worry too much; just apologize, I guess? Wait for him to cool down or something?” 

“When are you coming back from Toronto?” 

“We’re not just going to Toronto though, the entire North America and South American tour will last two weeks. Then we’ll probably get an extra five days off right after. So, I don’t know, we’ll get back after three weeks?” 

“That’s so long! I need to make it up to him soon! I can’t wait three weeks Sungjin”

“Good luck with that. He loves you Ri, he won’t be able to resist you for a long time. Anyway, we’re here!” He said parking the car in front of my house. 

“Thanks Sungjin, get some rest okay? And can you make sure Jae’s okay too?” I said as I opened the door, about to get off. 

“I will.”

“Text me when you get home.” I said as I closed the door and headed inside. 

***  
“So wait, you’re going where?” Soohyun asked as she followed me inside my room. 

“Toronto.”

“Are you crazy?”

“Probably, but I need to do this.”

“Can’t you wait three weeks until they get back?”

“I can but I don’t want to wait three more weeks. Also, I can go back home to visit mom and dad while I’m already there. Hitting two birds with one stone, ya know?” I said as I pushed her aside to get to my cabinet. 

“You’ve really lost it. You’re so whipped Ri.” She said putting her hands up in defeat, finally giving up reasoning with me. 

“Soohyun, can you not? I’m tired, I don’t have any sleep yet, I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday. I’m all doing this on a whim, just please help me fold my clothes.” I said handing her shirts and pants.

“You have your ticket already?” 

“Yup, I booked the next flight available. I called Brian earlier and asked him for their flight details.” 

“How’d you get out of your duties at the hospital though?”

“I told them there’s an emergency back home and I need to go. I’ll be gone a week, they can handle post-op by themselves. Besides, Pat’s here anyway.”

“What time’s your flight then?”

“Uhh, 13:20”

“So you’re not on the same flight as them?”

“Nah, their flight leaves at 11, so you better hurry up with the folding. If I wanna catch up with them and see Jae at the airport I need to leave by seven.” I said going in the bathroom getting my toiletries. 

“Did you tell mom you’re going?”

“I literally made this decision an hour ago, d'you really think I have the time to call our parents?”

“Touché.”

“Alright, all set! Did I forget anything? I need to leave now.”

“Passport? Ticket? Your logical reasoning? Cause I think you lost yours when you decided to do this crazy idea.”

“Shut up. Okay I’m leaving. See you in a week.”

I left in a cab, luggage in hand, and a whole lot of hope and courage that things will go well today. If I miss Jae before they leave, then I’ll just have to catch up with them in Toronto. But nonetheless, I need to fix things with him before I lose him again. 

We were both at faults the last time; he left when things got a bit tough, and I let him. I won’t let history repeat itself, I’m never letting Jae go ever again. 

* Jae’s Pov *  
“Ready to go boys?” Our manager said, coming into the living room, luggage occupying the entire space. 

“Brian hyung’s just in the bathroom peeing, he said we could go ahead.” Wonpil said dragging his suitcase out of his room. 

Dowoon and Sungjin was already by the door, helping our other manager carry the bags into the van. It’s only 7:30 in the morning, I barely had time to sleep last night, and now we’re on our way to the airport. 

I followed Sungjin out and placed my luggage in the trunk and got seated in the very far back of the van. I’m not really in the mood to interact with anyone today. 

The rest of the boys piled in one after the other a few minutes later, sleep still evident in their eyes. We’re all wrapped in jackets and masks, ready to brave another long flight. I can’t wait to sleep on the plane; I’m ready to leave my problems here and just face them next time. 

Last night’s fight with Riley took a toll on me. We both said things we didn’t mean, I know, but it still hurts. How can she forget my birthday? I get it, she’s busy I understand that, but how hard was it to at least update me on her whereabouts. And to at least send me a happy birthday text. Am I in the wrong here? Was I too way out of line with my arguments last night? 

“A little bit, hyung.” 

I looked over at whose voice it was and saw that Dowoon was beside me. Didn’t realize he sat down in the seat next to me. Wait, did I just said that out loud?

“Yes hyung, you’ve been mumbling the whole time. We can all hear you.” Dowoon said. 

“I hate to break it to you, hyung, but your arguments are kinda out of line last night.” Wonpil said. 

“Aren’t y'all supposed to be on my side?” I said. 

“We are, that’s why we want to help you understand things from an outsider’s perspective.” Sungjin said turning in his seat to face me. 

“Oh please, do tell.” I said kinda amused, curious at how their reasoning’s gonna go. 

“Well, first of all, getting upset that Riley missed your birthday was totally acceptable. I understand you with that…” Brian started. 

“Thank you.” I said. 

“I’m not finished. However, you were claiming that she didn’t have enough time for you and that she’s prioritizing her career over you, that was way out of line for me. We can all see how hard Riley’s trying. You, out of all people, should know that.” Brian said, Wonpil and Sungjin nodding their heads. 

“But that’s how I’m feeling lately. It’s as if she’s not even trying to see me. Are you saying I’m not allowed to even feel upset over that?”

“No of course not, your feelings are valid hyung. But what we’re trying to say here is that maybe you’re not seeing things in a bigger picture. Just like what Riley said last night, you’re already successful. You’ve reached your dreams, so technically you don’t need to prove anything to anyone. She on the other hand, is still studying; trying to make it big in her field. So of course between the both of you, she’ll have less time to exert effort and do things for you.” 

“Exactly. I mean we’ve seen Riley’s fair share of exerting effort. Have you forgotten the times she spends her lunch breaks in the studio with us; bringing us lunch because we’re too busy to eat? You do realize that her hospital’s in the other side of town. The mere fact that she chooses to spend her lunch with you, with us, instead of taking naps in between her surgeries, is a big effort in itself.” Sungjin said. 

“Okay, fair point. But still doesn’t change the fact that she forgot my birthday and missed our concert when she promised she’d go.” I said crossing my arms, as I looked out the window. 

“Then you should’ve stuck with that argument and let her explain and apologize.” Wonpil said reaching out to me from his seat and slapped my hands. 

“Alright, I’ll talk to her when we get back from tour. It’ll give us both some time to think things through. We both said things, I need to process everything first. Can we drop it now please, I’m tired.” I said before I closed my eyes and turned away from them. They didn’t say anything anymore and went about with their own things. 

The rest of the drive to the airport was quiet, nobody was talking and it was peaceful for a while. When we reached the airport, there are a handful fans waiting for us so of course we had to at least smile and look okay for them. Good thing we’re wearing masks, and I was wearing sunglasses. Or else my airport photos would show the bags under my eyes and how red and puffy they are. 

After we got our luggages checked in and went through immigration, we went inside the lounge to wait for boarding. Wonpil sat beside me, Dowoon and Brian across from us, while Sungjin went with our manager to buy food. 

“I got you chicken wings, Jae.” Our manager said handing me the bag. 

“Thank you hyung.” 

“So are you really not going to tell her goodbye or something?” Sungjin asked as he sat down beside me and started eating his sandwich. 

“Really, Sungjin? You’re at it again?”

“I’m just curious.”

“I’ll just call her before the plane leaves, tell her I’ll talk to her when I get back. Happy now?”

“Are you guys done eating? We should move closer to our gate now, come on.” Our manager said as he stood up to gather us. 

We followed suit and walked along with our other staff to where our gate was. Brian was standing beside me, a hand on my shoulder; while he was texting on the other. He’s been texting someone since we got to the airport. Probably Ken. 

_“Jae!”_ A voice said. It sounded very familiar but I’m not so sure. It’s probably some fan calling my attention. 

_“Jae!”_ The voice said again. I’m still not looking and just continued walking. It’s just our fans, I’m sure of it. 

“Ya Park Jaehyung!” 

I stopped dead in my tracks, Brian and the others stopping with me. That voice sounds a whole lot like Riley’s. I removed my sunglasses and slowly turned sideways to check where the voice was coming from, scanning the room, frantic to know who it was. I kept on turning, checking everywhere, until my eyes landed on her. Glasses pushed back up in her hair, some yellow hoodie from our high school, and a worn out ripped jeans but she stood out the most in the sea of people. She smiled at me and started walking slowly towards me. Scratch that, she was running. But the way I see it, everything’s happening in slow motion. It’s like we’re filming an airport scene in a cheesy romantic comedy. In fact, I think we’re in one. 

She ran up to me, jumped, and wrapped her hands around my neck, her legs on my waist. I was taken aback by the sudden movement, I almost lost my balance. She was hugging me tightly, it’s starting to get harder to breathe. 

“What are you doing here?” I whispered to her.

“Shh, let’s just stay like this for a few more seconds.” She said in my ear as she kissed my cheeks. 

I turned around and saw that Brian and Sungjin was grinning like complete idiots, while the rest of my members and staff had smirks on their faces. They knew she was coming. 

“Ri, come on get down. People are staring.”

“Let them, I don’t care.” She said, her grip getting tighter.

“What’s this all about, why are you here?”

“Why are you gonna push me away again?” She said breaking away to look at me. 

“Well no, but seriously, what are you doing here?” I said as I put her down on her feet.

Riley grabbed my face and pulled it closer to hers as she tiptoed to match my height. She kissed the tip of my nose and pinched my cheeks. 

“Belated Happy Birthday you big dummy. I’m sorry I forgot.” Riley said smiling at me. 

“Thank you.”

“Also…surprise! I’m going with y'all to Toronto. Well sort of, I’ll just be on the next flight.” She said as she got her boarding pass from her pocket and showed it to me. 

“What? How?” I said shocked. 

“Zero sleep, hungry, stressed, mix that with a very clouded mind Riley plus my impulsivity equals an out of the blue decision to skip work, and follow y'all on tour for a week.” 

“You’re going with us for a week?” I’m still surprised at this sudden change of plans but I’m sort of happy now. 

“Well yes and no. I’ll be with you for the Toronto and Minneapolis stops but I’ll head home to LA for the last 2 days. I’m already in the US, might as well visit the parents.”

“Who’s idea was this?” I said smirking down at her. 

“Mine! I told you, I decided this entire trip on a whim. About an hour after Sungjin dropped me off this morning, I called Brian to get your flight details, got my laptop, booked my tickets, packed my bags, and voila…I’m here! I haven’t slept, haven’t eaten, but I felt I had to do this or else I might lose you again. And I don’t want that now do I?” 

“You’re crazy you know that?”

“Oh trust me, Soohyun made that very very very clear as she helped me pack my bags. I think this is crazy too, but what the heck right?” She said grinning at me like the complete idiot that she is. 

“What time’s your flight?”

“In three hours.” She said as she glanced at the watch she’s wearing. 

“What are you gonna do here for three more hours?” 

“I don’t know, sleep? Or eat, I don’t know.”

“Jae come on, we need to go to the gate.” Our manager said, interrupting us.

“I’ll walk with you guys, I have time to spare.” She said as she locked her fingers in mine and dragged me along with her as we caught up with the others. 

“I’m sorry.” I said blurting it out, scared I might chicken if I don’t say it now. 

“I’m sorry too, for forgetting your birthday, and missing the concert; and for everything. God, I was too occupied with the surgery that your birthday slipped my mind entirely. I know it’s not an excuse, so I’m really sorry about that. Also I should’ve made sure someone told you I couldn’t make it last night, but again, I was too busy and stressed I forgot to update you. That was irresponsible of me. And about the fact that I’m making you feel like I don’t want you or that I don’t have enough…” She said in a haste, talking so fast I’m barely keeping up with every word. 

“Riley, it’s fine. I’ve thought things through and I know I was a bit overboard last night. I’m sorry too.” 

“No no, I understand what you mean, and I get it. I get how you would feel that way, I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you aren’t a priority. You are, Jae, always have been.” She said as we reached the boarding gate, and sat down on the benches, away from the crowd. Boarding isn’t until 10:45 anyway, we have time. 

“Shhh, no, I understand your situation I really do. I’m not supposed to be a hindrance to your dreams, instead I should support you every step of the way. I’m your best friend for a reason, Riley; and you’re my girlfriend, all the more I should support you. If I won’t then who else will?” 

“I love you, Jae, so so much. Thank you.” She said crying into my arms. 

“I love you too Ri-bear. I’m really sorry I made you cry last night, and today.” I said pulling away from her to wipe the tears in her eyes. 

“God, I’m so tired Jae. I can’t feel my legs and I think I’m about to pass out any minute. But seeing you smile again made it all worth it.” She said as she ran her hands through my hair, fixing the stray hair falling in my eyes. 

“Get some sleep on the plane, okay?” 

“I will, looking forward to it already.” 

“How was your surgery yesterday?”

“Successful as always, but let’s not talk about the hospital for the time being. So tell me about the concert last night, how was it?” She asked. 

“Good, can’t wait for you to see us live in Toronto. And you’ll get to meet Bri’s parents too.” 

We have yet to settle our issues with each other, but that’s for another time. Right now, what matters is that we made up, and we’re together. Riley and I’s entire relationship has always been like this, bickering and fighting. But at the end of the day, we apologize for our mistakes and acknowledge our faults. Maybe that’s why I fell for her too. She’s so strong and brave she’s not afraid of showing her humility and lack of pride at times like this. It makes me adore her vulnerability and meekness, which I think, are the best part of her personality.

The boys and I boarded the plane last, not wanting to leave Ri behind just yet. But she pushed me, telling me to go and that she’ll just see me in Toronto. I left home this morning feeling like the world was against me, my heart heavy, full of worries and doubts. But now, a few hours later, I’m leaving for tour with a smile on my face knowing that I’ll get to spend it with Riley. And I wouldn’t want it any other way


	10. Epilogue

**Year 2025**

“Are you ready?” Soohyun said coming into my room. 

“My God, I’m not sure! I don’t know what to feel anymore.” I said looking at her through the mirror as she stood behind me, fixing a few stray strands from my chignon. 

“Relax, it’s going to be okay.”

“What if something goes wrong?”

“Everything will be okay, you’re worried for nothing.”

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. I’m only 31, Soohyun, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Kang Soobin can you stop? You’re doing this today, stop thinking about it. Breathe.”

I was about to retaliate but a knock on the door ruined my train of thought. Soohyun and I turned our heads to the figure entering - it was Jiyoung, my sister’s friend who did my hair and makeup today. I don’t even look like I’m wearing makeup, she’s that good. 

“Thank you for doing this in short notice, Jiyoung, you’re a life saver.”

“My pleasure, I’m glad to be of service.”

“I’ll definitely recommend you to my friends.” 

“Thank you, Ri. Everything’s looking good here, you’re good to go. I’ll see you out there.”  
She said before checking my lashes one last time, and tucking a curl behind my ear. 

As soon as she left, Ken entered the room, with Chaerin on her tail. 

“What are you still doing here? Girl, let’s go! Everybody’s waiting for you.” Ken said wagging a finger at me, over-exaggerating her movements, causing Chaerin to laugh at her expense. 

“Can’t keep everyone waiting forever, you know.” Chaerin said sitting down on the couch next to where I’m seated, texting on her phone. 

“This is all happening so fast. Please remind me again why I’m doing this?”

“We’ve been going at this for the past two hours, give it up already Ri. You’re doing this, you’re ready. Now let’s go!” Soohyun said rolling her eyes at me. 

“Okay, here we go!”

***Jae’s POV***

It’s a generally beautiful day today. The sky’s clear, no signs of rain or any mishaps whatsoever. The weather’s fine, not too hot, the wind just right. However though, what isn’t right… is this tie I’m wearing. Goddamint, I’ve been trying to tie this damn tie for the past 15 minutes. 

“Can you please chill? Here let me do it.” Brian said, walking towards me, grabbing my shoulders so I can face him. 

“You’re more nervous than Riley, it’s laughable.” Sungjin said. 

“How’d you know?”

“Chaerin sent me a picture of Riley looking as if she’s about to have a mental breakdown.”

“What?” 

“Okay, calm down, I was kidding. She just sent a text saying Riley’s just as nervous as you are right now. So can you, please, breathe for a minute.” Sungjin said sighing. 

“Where’s Wonpil and Dowoon?” I said throwing a pillow at him, slightly annoyed that he’s making jokes at this time. 

“Wonpil’s on his way back from picking up Hana. Dowoon’s getting something from the car…hold still, I’m almost done.” Bri said, focused on my tie. 

“There, all done! Good to go, hyung.”

“Finally!” Sungjin said standing up, at the same time Dowoon walked in with Wonpil and Hana in tow. 

“Why are you all still here? Aren’t you supposed to be out there already? People are waiting!” Wonpil said to us; to me especially. 

“Wait a minute, I just want to say a word to all of you.” I said, facing them - the four people who meant everything to me all these years. 

“Thank you for everything boys. You’ve been a family to me since day one, I don’t think I’d make it through if it weren’t for y'all. And now that there’s going to be an addition to this family, I hope nothing’s going to change. I’ll always be here, still, no matter what happens.”

“Well duh, you’re just getting married. We’re still DAY6; tomorrow when we all wake up, everything will be the same between us. It’s just that, now, you won’t be in the room next to mine.” Dowoon said. 

“Yeah, but you and Riley bought the house downstairs so nothing’s really changing. Your room’s going to stay as it is, hyung, don’t worry.” Brian said to me, patting me on the back.

“Save your sappy self for your bride, will you? You might run out of words to say for your vows. Now can we please go? You can’t be late to your own wedding Jae.” Sungjin said and walked straight out. 

“Congratulations to the both of you, Jae. I’m so happy for you and Riley.” Hana said to me as we all headed out. 

“Thank you, Hana. Don’t worry, soon you’ll be another addition to this growing family.” I said with a wink, laughing at how flushed she immediately looked. 

“Hyung!” Wonpil said, slapping the back of my head. The audacity of this man? How dare he slap me on my wedding day. 

“What? It’s true.”

“Shut up, today’s not about Hana and I.”

“See, Hana, he’s neither confirming nor denying it” I said still laughing.

When we entered the church, a lot of people were already there; mostly close friends and family. We decided to have the wedding in LA so that we can have the privacy that we want. It was a mutual decision. 

“We’ll start as soon as she gets here, okay Jae?” Our manager said to me before he went to sit beside the rest of the boys. I got my phone out to check the time but saw that Riley sent me a text. 

_  
Jae!_

_Yes, my love?_

_I’m getting married today, can you believe that?_

_What? No way? Who’s the lucky groom?_

_Some guy who plays in a band, amazing visuals, heavenly voice, tall, looks like a chicken. His name’s Park Jaehyung! You know him?_

_Isn’t he that handsome guitarist from DAY6?_

_Oh my God you know him?_

_Yes! But wait, you know I’m getting married today too!_

_Really? What are the odds. Who’s your bride?_

_Oh you know, the smartest and the most talented surgeon ever! Name’s Kang Soobin, you know her?_

_Omooo, Kang Soobin? You mean you’re marrying THE Kang Soobin from cardio? She’s like…my role model!_

_She’s amazing! And I love her._

_And she loves you too. See you in a few minutes!_

_See you soon, wife_

_See you soon, husband  
_

I smiled reading that last one. _Husband._ In a few minutes, I’m really getting married, wow. 

“Jae, she’s here.” Brian said beside me. He’s my best man, they all are. 

Everybody in the church stood up and faced the back; anticipating the moment the doors open, and Riley walks in. God, I’m so nervous, my palms are starting to sweat. 

Okay here we go…

3…  
2…  
1…

Wonpil started playing the piano as soon as the doors opened; my entire world stopping. I’m having a hard time breathing now, because I can’t seem to comprehend how I got so lucky to be marrying the only girl I ever loved. The moment my eyes landed on Riley, it’s as if it’s the first time I’m seeing her. She looks so beautiful in her white dress, with a smile that reached her ears - no traces of tears. Meanwhile I was standing here, tears so uncontrollable it’s starting to get embarrassing. 

When she reached the end, her dad gave her to me, giving me a tight hug and a firm handshake… telling me to take care of her daughter. Don’t you worry, sir, I will; even if I have to take a bullet. 

Riley reached her hand up to me, wiping the tears streaming down my face. I got a hold of her hand in the process, pressing it more into my cheeks - feeling her warmth against my cold skin. I locked our hands together and walked with her to the altar. 

“We are gathered here today to witness a beautiful union between this lovely couple: Jae and Riley.” Pastor John said. 

The pastor was saying a lot of things, the audience reacting to the stories he was sharing about Riley and I. We’ve known him our entire life since we grew up going to this church. But my mind’s not really processing anything that he’s saying. I’m so focused on Riley right now, I can’t stop staring at her. Can this day get faster, I just wanna go home and have Riley all to myself.

“Jae…hello earth to Jae…” 

“Huh, what?”

“It’s time for your vows.” The pastor said. 

“Oh right, yes…um my vows…”

“Are you feeling alright, Jae? Do you need a minute? You look like you’re about to cry.” Pastor John said teasing me, while Riley and the audience laughed at me. 

“I’m okay, I was just sidetracked.”

“Your vows then, Jae.” 

Taking a deep breath, I faced Riley and took her hands and locked it in mine, giving it a small squeeze. 

_  
“People have different ways on how they call you. To some, you’re Riri, Riles, Soobinah, Binbin, or even Rilester or Binah. Others call you by your real name: Kang Soobin or Riley Kang, and now Dr. Kang from Cardio has been added to the list. However though, to me, you’re my Ri-bear, and you’ll always be Jae’s girl._

_We’ve been through so much already, Ri; and if there’s one thing that I’ve learned in the years that we’ve been together, it’s that love is not just full of romance. You need to work hard for it to make it work, to make it last. That’s why today, as I stand before you, I promise not just to love you forever, but I promise I’ll love you in every single waking moment of our lives. I can’t promise you I’ll be the perfect husband, because I won’t. I also cannot promise you the fairytale life you dreamed of as a child. But I promise that I’ll never stop loving you even when I hate you. I promise that I’ll keep making you laugh even when you’re angry, give you hugs when you’re cold, feed you when you’re too tired to eat for yourself, sing you to sleep when you can’t, and to be the peace whenever you’re battling a war with yourself or with anything._

_You and I, we balance each other out. And that’s how I want this marriage to be: a balance between love, respect, time, and effort. Today’s only the beginning of a lifetime that we’ll have to face together; and to be able to spend the rest of my life, standing beside you - supporting you, is a privilege that I am beyond honored to have._

_I love you Riley, in every language that I know, in every way that I can show, and with every piece of me. You are mine, just as I am yours.”  
_

I ended my vows with a kiss to Riley’s forehead, stopping myself from crying more than I already am. I can see her having a really hard time controlling the waterworks, probably scared she’ll ruin her makeup. 

“Riley, I believe it’s your turn to say your vows” Pastor John said, handing her the mic. 

_“To many, our love story will probably seem as the typical friends-to-lovers type of story. But to me it isn’t. Ours is special because I knew I loved you even before we were friends. I used to be that shy little girl who had no friends, was bullied and teased a lot because of my glasses, add to that the fact that I’m Asian, and that I’m actually good at math. But you, my fellow Asian boy, who were also teased and bullied a lot as a kid, saved me from those monsters and became my friend. It was in that moment I knew, you were special to me._

_You’ve always stood by me, defending and protecting me from the world. But let me tell you, my love - today I promise you, that from this day forth, I will fight the world to protect and defend you as well. We’ll conquer the world day by day, just as we always had._

_Jae, as I stand in front of the people closest to us, to the witnesses of our love, I will only promise you one thing: that I’ll never stop trying. I will try to always love you more than I already do; to make things work even when it gets tough; to understand you even if you start sounding unreasonable; to support you with your dreams and help you attain them, and to keep our love story never ending. Today our love story is turning its pages to the next chapter, and we’ll keep turning its pages to the next chapter, and the next, and then the next one, til death do us part. And you know what makes this love story, our love story, a great one? It’s because God wrote ours, with you and I as the protagonists._

_I love you Jae, yesterday, today, and all the days that are yet to come. And just like that line our lyrical genius, Youngk, once wrote: you are my day, Jae. Forever.”_

 

After Riley said her vows, Pastor John continued on with the ceremony, saying a few more words and whatnot. But I’m only looking forward to one thing now: the kiss. 

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Jae, you may now kiss your bride.” He said. 

Gladly, pastor! 

I stepped closer to Riley, cupping her face in my hands, staring into her eyes. God, she’s so beautiful. 

“I love you husband.” She whispered. 

“I love you too wife.” I said as I closed the gap between us, kissing her softly as the crowd cheered for us.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the year 2020


End file.
